This invention relates to a shielded wire used, for instance, for an electronic musical instrument such as an electronic organ or the like.
In a conventional shielded wire of the preceding species, there has been known, for instance, the type shown in FIGS. 1 and 2, where an electrical insulation layer covered wire a having a core wire a.sub.1 and an insulation material layer a.sub.2 covering the core wire a.sub.1 and a ground wire b are covered with an electrically-conductive material layer c. The layer c is covered with an insulation material outer protecting layer d. A process of connecting one end portion of this shielded wire to a pressure contact type connector is carried out in such a manner that one end portion of the insulation material outer layer d and the electrically-conductive material layer c are peeled off, so that one end portion of the insulation layer covered wire a and the ground wire b are exposed as shown in FIG. 1. Thereafter the ground wire b, before being connected to a contact member of the connector, is covered with a tube for ensuring the connection between the ground wire b and a contact member of the connector. Thus, this shielded wire is inconvenient in that the exposed ground wire b has to be covered with the tube prior to its connection to the contact member as mentioned above, and this procedure is troublesome.